


Alive but not Unscathed

by ThoughtfulFangirl



Series: Alive but not Unscathed [1]
Category: MMFR, Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Depression, disabled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulFangirl/pseuds/ThoughtfulFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Valkyrie survives the aftermath of Fury Road. When a scavenger from the canyon people comes to collect the Vuvalini's fallen bike, he discovers Valkyrie still alive but seriously injured. Having witnessed the battle and her prowess on her bike, the scavenger/sentry feels compelled to try to save her against his better judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riles had maintained a distance from the war party. Of his watch party, his bike got the most distance for gas, so he trailed after those from the Citadel, waiting, while his people behind him salvaged from the wreckage of what followed the battle that had taken place just beyond their Canyons. They had taken what was needed—scavenging what wreckage was left behind—a sentry had come to tell them.

But this battle, this chaos, had gold among its debris. It didn’t make sense—those that had passed this way the day before had not had motorcycles, and those that had fled the day before had returned. Riles hadn’t needed to drive out to the sentries behind him as the battle began, heading back toward his home. Those from the Citadel had provided all the notification necessary with those flares.

Why had that machine of war passed back this way? And with two-wheeled allies—both of whom had been lost in the dust.

The vehicles finally passed beyond the horizon, leaving Riles safe passage to approach the wreckage left behind. He’d marked the spot the bike had gone down. Sure, he and his people were quick to grab what parts they could and would likely return here for more, but parts from an actual motorcycle! He would grab that now so no other potential vultures could take that prize.

Riles revved his engine, kicked up the stand, and left his place of cover, driving toward that spot. He’d stayed a safe distance away, out of sight, so it took him roughly 10 minutes to approach the remnants of the battle that took place here, and a couple minutes more to come upon the bike, all parts there, but clearly run over by a much heavier vehicle. He hit the brakes and kicked the stand back down. He’d need to create a makeshift trailer, but he kept on his bike the essentials for that. The rest could be put together from the pieces left behind—a car hood here, a wheel there—and he’d be able to bring his treasure home.  He set to work, but as he began picking up one end of the hood of a car, he heard a low moan. He stilled. Of course there would be injured. But how dangerous were they?

He whirled around, a throwing dagger plucked out from under his sleeve, and found he was aiming it at a woman lying face down in the sand. She gasped for breath followed by a groan of pain. Riles noticed  blood on her back. There was a fair amount of it, and the sand had congealed into the spot, baked into place by the intense sun—possibly the only reason she had survived.

This was the bikie who had sailed on her ride like a surfer out of the old days, when there used to be oceans and great lakes of water, before it had all dried up. He remembered watching her earlier, taking out War Boys from the back of the very bike he planned to salvage now. Ah, and there she was, the other bikie—the driver, mangled on one side from the wheels of likely the same large vehicle that had damaged the bike.

Another grunt and he was pulled from his thoughts. He tightened his grip on his dagger, but the woman wasn’t a threat to him. It would be best to leave her in the dust—she had, after all, been assisting those who had stolen from his people and killed some of their best warriors the day prior. But she hadn’t been with them then, and her bike was a different style than he was used to; she could have valuable information.

He slipped his weapon back among the others hiding in his sleeve and kneeled down beside her. “Eh bikie, you gonna make it?” The woman startled at his voice but quickly stilled. Movement must be painful. “What’s your name?”

“Water,” she gasped.

“Well that’s a strange name—“

“Water!” she urged this time. Riles shrugged. He pulled out his flagon, cupped her chin, and poured a small amount of water into her mouth, which she swallowed greedily. She gasped some more and then stilled.

“’Aight, I gave you water. What’s your name?” But it seemed she’d passed out again. He sighed. It seemed a shame to leave her in the wasteland, but what good would it do to save her? He certainly didn’t have the skills. Still, he went to the old woman the bikie had fought behind and removed her shirt, tore one seam open, and returned to the unconscious woman. He lifted her enough to get the shirt under her, but this seemed to wake her, gasping and frantic, her fingers scrabbling at his arms. “ _My legs”_  she breathed. He almost dropped her, but he knew he needed to bind the wound if he was to keep her alive. So he ignored her frantic mutterings and bound her back up tight. If he recalled correctly, she’d been struck by a vehicle there. It was probably broken, and she was probably handicapped beyond help, but she could still have some useful knowledge perhaps. He’d let the healers say what could be salvaged of her person.

After he finished wrapping her wound, he propped her up against some wreckage. She groaned and then focused on him for the first time. When she didn’t say anything, he moved on, beginning construction on his makeshift trailer to carry her bike back to the Canyon. If she survived that long, it could carry her as well.

“I’m gonna salvage your ride, bikie. You know how to fix it?” He didn’t look at her. It wasn’t wise to talk to her. She was probably going to die; he didn’t need to know what she thought.

“I’ll,” she coughed. “I’ll know how, but I won’t be any help. I can’t move my legs.” Her voice was strained and hoarse.

“I don’t suppose you can. You’re probably paralyzed after a hit like that. I saw most of it, though from quite some distance. Be happy you’re alive at all, unlike your friend there.” He turned toward her to point at the lady who wasn’t so lucky. The bikie’s dark eyes suddenly focused in on her, and he saw them tighten, an expression of grief pass through them. He stopped as she reached out a hand, not at him, just out in front of her, as if she was reaching for the woman’s soul. She then pulled her hand back in toward her chest, curling her fingers into what could inadequately be called a fist. The gesture was too gentle to be a fist. It was as though she cradled the memory of the woman in that hand, transferred it to her heart. It caused him to stare much longer than he’d meant to, and the sound of a mangled sob made him turn his head away sharply. He didn’t need to see her grief; he kept to his work.

After a long moment of silence passed, she cleared her throat and asked, “Did you see what happened to the others?”

Riles shook his head. “Once your bike went down, I picked a spot and stayed out of sight. I got no engine in that… whatever it was. That bike there though, that’s of a lot of value to my people, and I don’t think you’ll be needing it no longer.” That shut her up. Good, he didn’t need to know any more about this woman. Maybe he shouldn’t bring her along. She seemed like trouble.

When he finally had the makings of a decent trailer put together, he started hauling pieces of the bike, using the hood of a car as a ramp and the cord he kept with him to haul the bulk of the vehicle onto it. The woman pointed out some random pieces of wreckage she apparently thought he should take with him which he gathered and stowed to one side of the bike. Of the items she pointed out was a rifle he found himself quick to tie to his bike. When he was finished, he returned to the woman, patting his hands together to get the dust off. “You can ride in the trailer or I can tie us together. Neither seem ideal, but it’s what we’ve got to work with.”

The woman closed her eyes, and he saw her cheek suck in, as though she was biting it. When her eyes opened though, they were hard. “The trailer. I think I’ve spent my last on a bike.”

He understood. He nodded and apologized as he gathered her into his arms to put her on the trailer. She didn’t make much noise though. Her skin had been gradually growing paler, and though she was alert when he talked to her, he could tell she was going in and out of consciousness when he’d been busy with the work.

He put her down to the left side next to the bike where he’d tried to keep the trailer mostly clear of parts. She was nearly unconscious already, and he gently patted her face. “You should try to stay awake, keep any parts from hitting you or crushing anything. It’s not the most secure. I’ll try to take it slow, but…” but maybe she wouldn’t make it if he did. She nodded, but the alertness was fading fast already. He shook his head and got on his bike. She probably wouldn’t make it back home, but he found, for some odd reason, a need to try. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie falls in and out of consciousness as the canyon dweller attempts to get her to a healer. Along the way, she begins to fully realize what has befallen her and also runs into a friend.

Katink! Katink! Whizt. Katink!Katink!

_“Ah ha! Four out of five in…”_

_“35.”_

_“35 seconds! Beat that Uri!” Val cried out in triumph. This was one of her favorite games—setting bottles up in a row and using the pellet gun to shoot them down as you ran across the other end of the field. Accuracy plus time was measured to see who did best._

_“Give me that!” Uri demanded, pulling the gun from Val’s hand. Jona was already setting the bottles back in place as Uri trudged back to the beginning mark. Val put her hands on her hips and waited as Jona then got the stopwatch ready._

_“Three, twoo… one. Go!”_

_Uri lurched three feet forward, set aim at the first bottle, and:_

Katink! Katink!  Katink! Katink!   Katink!

 _“HA!” Uri cried. “All five! How long was_ that _Jona?!”_

_“43.”_

_“43?!”_

_Val stuck her tongue out at Uri. “I’m faster!”_

_“Accuracy is what’s really important!” Uri retorted, before sticking her tongue out at Val._

_“Let me try now! I’ll beat the both of you!” Jona cried._

_The two girls were promptly reduced to hysterical laughter at that claim._

_Thunk!_

Valkyrie jerked awake at the sudden lurch. She opened her eyes, and the world spun. Nothing was in focus, and it felt as though there was a weight on her chest. She wheezed, trying to get air for a moment. She felt so very cold. Her whole body was wracked with a shiver. Well… her whole body from the waist up. Pressure built behind her eyes suddenly and intensely, making her shut them tight, wishing she could fade back into the dream where she could run along in the Green Place with her friend, shooting at glass and ceramic instead of flesh and bone.  
  


And suddenly it was dark out. It hadn’t been a moment before. Had her vision gotten worse? But no, she wasn’t cold anymore. She was hot. Too hot, and she could see okay. Glancing to her left, she could see the back of the man who had found her, a silhouette against the glare of his headlights. He’d asked her, her name, but she hadn’t been ready to speak it. Could she still be Valkyrie and not walk? Not ride? Would there be any place for her where they were going, or would it be better to slip into darkness?

And she did again.

_A deep thrumming woke her. Distant screams drifted past the thin walls of her sleeping place. They weren’t screams of terror; they were scarier than that. They were harsh, threatening, guttural. She threw her blankets off of her and ran for the dresser. A firm hand gripped the back of her nightgown, pulling her back. “But mamma! I want to see what’s going on!”_

_Her mom turned her around and grabbed her by the shoulders. “You remember the hiding spot? The one I showed you if I tell you to hide?”_

_Val bit her lip and nodded sullenly. “We’re going there now. If we get separated, you keep moving. Do you understand?”_

_“But mamma-“_

_“No buts! Do you understand?!”_

_“Yes mamma.”_

_“Good, put your shoes on and quick.” Her mother went to the dresser and pulled out the pellet gun along with her lever-action rifle. Val couldn’t wait to fire_ that _herself. “Quiet now. This way!”_

Bright lights flashed, hurting her eyes. She blinked them open and looked past the man’s shoulders. There were bikes in the distance heading their way. The man flashed his own headlights a couple of times. She felt like she should know why, or understand what it meant, but very little seemed to make sense right now. If she just stared hard enough.

_Headlights to the west and south. More screams. These were screams of fear. Of horror._

_She had been wrong._

_The harsh, war scream wasn’t worse than screams of fear and terror. She’d never known before just how terrifying others’ terror could be._

_The screams rising over the horizon were much worse now. She made to turn around, but her mother’s grip pulled her back forward. “We’re going to get Katie to the safe place, okay? Valkyrie?” Her mother hardly ever called her that. Only when she needed her to do grown up things. Val squared her shoulders._

_“Okay mom.” She gave a nod. They kept running, but she couldn’t help but take one last glance behind her where the headlights seemed closer._

Too close! She gasped, pulling away, trying to push herself away from the lights, but her legs wouldn’t obey; they wouldn’t move. The bike had stopped. So had the oncoming bicycles. They had come together.

“…found a bike. One of the bikies riding it was even mostly alive.”

“Alive?! Who? Where?!”

Valkyrie stiffened. She knew that voice. Her heart had almost calmed, but now it raced again. “Myr?! Myranda?! Is that you!”

“Valkyrie!” A figure leapt off a bike, letting it crash to the sand. The woman flung herself across the distance and climbed into the trailer with her. “Oh thank the stars!” Myr cried, reaching Valkyrie and taking her face in her hands, pressing her forehead up against Valkyrie’s. Valkyrie lifted a hand and gripped the back of Myr’s head, entwining her fingers into her hair. She couldn’t stop the tears then.

“Maddie’s gone. She died. I left her behind Myr; I left her in the sand.”

“Shh, shhh.” Myr soothed, rocking them, foreheads still touching. “She was gone. There was nothing you could do. I thought you had perished too. I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“I’m… I’m broken Myr. My legs, they d—“

“You’re alive, Valkyrie. You’re mind is here, with me. You’re whole. It’s okay.”

“But my legs…”

They were both silent for a moment. Myr had moved her arms around her, holding her. “The battle is over. You’ll find purpose without them. I’m just glad you’re alive.”

Valkyrie nodded, and Myr moved her head away, holding only onto her shoulders now. “I’m bargaining a place with these people. The bikes we left behind, they can make good use of them. I’m going to demand their healers see you, okay?”

Valkyrie licked her lips and suddenly noticed how incredibly parched she was. She nodded, then shuddered, intense cold taking her over again.

“I need to continue home if you want her to be treated. I think she’s been falling in and out of consciousness.” That was the voice of the man who’d found her.

“And what’s your name?” Myr asked, turning to him. Valkyrie felt a weight lift from her when Myr turned away. It was somehow both a relief and a burden, to be freed from Myr’s attention. It felt like an anchor had been lifted and she might float away. The world grew darker, foggier.

“Riles. I never got her name though.”

“She’s … Vuvalini… Siskyrie… benjourlong” The words blurred and blended together until they sounded like jibberish, and it was so cold. It was a relief when darkness took her again.


	3. Fevered Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie works through her fevered state, going in and out of consciousness and flashbacks.

_"Can I come out yet ma?"_

_"Yes, you can come out now. It's safe. The Dakini arrived and drove the Wailing Skulls away." As Val stepped out, she shuddered at the term. Everyone knew to be wary of those evil, pale demons. Light was just coming out above the horizon as Val looked around at the commune. From where she was, it looked the same but eerily empty._

Cold. She felt so cold. She shook. She was moving. Not the steady pull of the trailer, but arms. Around her middle, her shoulders, her back.

Darkness.

Blankets were piled on top of her. Something hard and cold was pressed against her lips. Something moist. water. She drank. She gulped. She consumed. She opened her eyes, shivering with cold. There was a small light in the corner. It didn't seem to illuminate anything. Then a hand on her arm. "You're with our healers now." That was that man's voice. The man who found her. Riles. That was the name. "I have duties to attend to, but arrangements have been made." The light was blocked out, and it took her a moment to adjust, to register the fact that Riles had moved in front of her, was searching for recognition. Valkyrie managed a weak nod. She was finally beginning to warm up and was drifting away again. "I have to go, but you're in good hands." He reassured her. She didn't even see him leave.

_"URI?!" Val cried, checking the hideaway closest to the slab cottage Uri, Mary, and Becca along with her daughter and granddaughter lived in. The homes here were ransacked with doors broken in and chunks of clay, wood, and brambles littering the ground around them. But no one was here. It was empty. She hurried even more quickly to the small cob shed that generally held supplies but also had the false floor for one of the many hideaways the Vuvalini had._

_Val reeled back as she came to the entrance and found the false hatch having been torn away with a gaping dark hole left in it's place. She saw two heaps on either side of the hole to the hideaway. They were unnaturally white and red. Wailing skulls, dead ones. She couldn't make out the shape well and didn't try to. She scurried past it and lowered herself into the hole—the ladder was gone. As her feet hit the dirt in the hideaway, she looked around searchingly. Val froze as she saw Becca Jobassa rigid on the floor, unnaturally still, unnaturally positioned. Why was her body bent like that? It took Val a few moments before she could move around the body, take a closer look. Her stomach churned as she saw the gash opening Becca's throat. Blood gleamed thick in what little light reached the hideaway. She jerked away and looked around. Light wouldn't reach far from the entrance, but she could see more slumped over figures around the edges of the large room, and all the furnishings in the room were gone, stripped away. Then her eyes slid back, inevitably, toward the figure in the center of the room. Val finally paid attention to the light headedness she was feeling, and there was a roaring in her ears. When had that started? And then her stomach moved. She found herself suddenly keeling over—_

And vomited. Someone was there with a pail. Someone had caught her in time. She was being supported into a sitting position, and her hair was pulled back. Was someone braiding her hair? She wanted them to stop, to let her hair fall back and provide cover and warmth over her cold shoulders.

Someone was humming softly. It made her feel tired. Puking had made her tired. She had nearly drifted off again before metal touched her lips again, and she shivered at the cool touch. She remembered this. She drank her fill. Almost before the cup left her lips, she had drifted again.

_"I got you!" Val cried, as she put Uri into a bear hold, her own arms wrapped around Uri's along with her waist; Val's fingers latched in front of the girl's body. The girls stumbled awkwardly together a couple steps, trampling the thigh high grass. The two were so equally matched in height and weight that when wrestling, it was so hard for them to one up the other. But Val had her. She centered and grounded herself, keeping Uri held close to her body for extra grip. The girl struggled against her for a few moments before stilling. "Give up?" Val practically jeered._

_"No way!' And Uri suddenly dropped her body, forcing Val to bend over. Uri then jerked forward and threw Val over her. Reflexively, Val released her grip on Uri in order to lean into the fall, breaking it as she was taught and had become second nature so that she wouldn't get hurt. As soon as she hit the ground, she made to roll away, but warm thighs dropped down over her lower abdomen, a calf crossed over her body to reduce any momentum she could have gotten to use her legs to kick at Uri. Uri's hands came down on Val's arms, pinning them down above her head. They tussled for a long moment—Val trying to lift her arms and almost managing a couple times—but Uri had weight and gravity on her side, and finally Val's arms were pinned with Uri leaning her whole upper body forward to keep them that way. The girls finally stopped struggling, breathing hard and laughing. "Surrender?" Uri demanded breathlessly._

_Val rocked her body, bucking, but it was a feeble attempt. She felt warm and short of breath. She started giggling. "I can't ever give up if I one day want to ride with the Dakini!" Val insisted, but her voice was light. "Let up a bit Uri." She coaxed. Instead, Uri leaned in._

_"Why do you call me Uri?" She asked, more serious now, voice low. "You're the only one who does."_

_Val blinked up at her. "But... what does your mother call you? You're name is so long. She doesn't say your whole name all the time does she?"_

_Uri leaned back, releasing Val's arms and uncrossing one leg so that each leg was now on either side of Val's body . She shrugged. "My mom calls me Fury sometimes, but Becca likes my name too much not to say it all every time."_

_Val propped herself up on her elbows, searching Uri's face. Their families didn't interact too often. Val's mother had been among the Dakini before Val was born, and now, her mother Kiri, having been an only child with no cousins, had needed to stay home and care for Val after her mother had died. So Kiri took to working on fixing broken guns and melting metal into ammunition and the like. She was teaching Val the same, and Val thanked the stars each time for not being a boy and learning instead to tend chickens with her paternal parent like Jona was._

_But Uri's mother was a teacher, a guide; one of the Many Mothers. Mary and Kiri had very different lives. But Becca was a retired Dakini and knew Kiri well. It was through Becca, caring for Uri one day years ago, who came by for Kiri's work, and Uri and Val had met and become fast friends._

_"Do you not like me calling you that?" Val asked, concerned._

_Uri laughed and leaned back down, bumping her forehead against Val's. "It's fine. I only wanted to know. It seems a strange nickname, but I see where you got it I guess."_

_"Fury does sound better." Val conceded, her voice breathy from the proximity. She was suddenly, intensely aware of how green Uri's eyes were in the sun. How they seemed to pull her in, so that she felt she was drowning in this tall, grassy field._

_"You call me Uri." The words were soft and quiet, but firm and final—an order. Val swallowed and nodded, her forehead moving against Uri's. Uri smiled, and Val's body suddenly felt ablaze where Uri's touched her, where her thighs cradled Val's abdomen, where her hands rested on Val's shoulders, where her forehead rested firmly yet thrillingly against Val's._

It was splintering, her forehead. She came to, gasping for breath. Her body was on fire and yet she shook as if she was cold.

"I think the fever is starting to break."

"She needs more water. Heh, lace it with that. She's been restless."

Cool metal against her lips. Valkyrie jerked forward, needing something to put out the fire. The cooling liquid was poured between her chapped lips, and she swallowed, a small path of coolness in the fire that raged around her. And then sweet, cool darkness followed.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie's fever has finally broken and has the time to get caught up on what has passed since her injury from a dear friend.

Valkyrie slowly realized she was awake. She had been for some time, but she didn't know how long. It was pitch black wherever she was. Her head felt a bit cooler than she'd generally prefer, but the rest of her body seemed tightly wrapped up in warm, coarse blankets. She shifted, her back aching from being in the same position for quite some time. She was thirsty. She was always thirsty it seemed.

A stirring made her stop her own. There was a spark, then a small flame that illuminated two, small hands for a moment before blossoming on the wick of a candle. She was able to make out a small figure holding the candle. The figure drew closer, and Valkyrie could see it was a child. "You're awake." The voice was young and quiet but curious and bold. Valkyrie nodded. "Are you going to fall back to sleep?" Valkyrie shrugged. "I'll go get someone. Stay here."

The little girl scampered out. She made off in the direction Valkyrie's feet were pointed in, and for a moment, a dim blue glow came in—only the suggestion of more light against the flame—and then it was pitch black again. Valkyrie wished the girl hadn't left, hadn't taken the flame away. It was never this dark out in the Wasteland, and she hated not being able to see anything.

She had no idea how much more time passed, though it couldn't have been too long, before she heard voices. She heard heavy cloth move, and once again there was the suggestion of light at the far end of whatever room she must be in. She could just make out two silhouettes. One seemed to be holding open the covering to outside, while the other stood beside it, seeming to face her.

"Her fever did break, but she's going to be weak yet for a bit. Try not to keep her up too long."

The figure facing her seemed to nod. As the figure who spoke began to let the cover to the entrance fall, there was a spark and then a gas lamp bloomed, and Valkyrie found herself sitting up more, excited to see her old friend Myr.

"Myranda." Valkyrie breathed, wishing she could stand and go to her. Instead, Myr's footsteps quickened, and she hurried beside the cot Valkyrie was lying on. She kneeled next to it.

"I'm here. I have been for a day now, but you've been sick. How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here." Valkyrie replied, reaching out to touch Myr's arm, needing to reassure herself she was really here. She'd almost convinced herself that seeing her had been a dream. "What happened? How did you come to be with the Rock Raiders, and where are the others?"

"They call themselves Cannonites." She informed her. She looked at Valkyrie for a moment before saying, "Are you sure you're ready for all that?" She searched the dark woman's eyes. "I was told you were to take it easy now, but I know also that you might stress out, not knowing."

Valkyrie nodded. "I want to know now."

Myr nodded and pulled up a stool that had been nearby, getting more comfortable. "I can't tell you how the battle happened exactly. It was very chaotic. After you went down though, the wai—war boys, descended on the rig. We fought them off as best we could, but there were just so many. We were hanging in there, but I think something happened to our engines. The whole rig slowed down enough for the war party to catch up and surround us. It was a free for all, and it was really hard to keep track of what was going on. I didn't see anyone go down in particular, but I got a fleeting impression of Furiosa trying to get onto the vehicle that had gotten in front of the rig. Some brute came off that vehicle and onto the rig though, heading for the cab. I went after him, and he practically tossed me off the rig." She grimaced and shook her head, looking down. "Never should have tried to take him straight like that, but he was at the cab..." Myr shook her head and looked up at Valkyrie. She'd been looking at her hands.

"I rolled when I hit the ground. Still got a sore hip and knee from the fall. But I got up as soon as I could. Knew the rig wasn't going to stop for me, and there were vehicles right behind us. I just... ran away, which happened to be up the sides of the canyon. It was too busy for anyone to worry about me on my own, so I got away unchallenged, but then the raiders came out, held me at gun point. They accused me of stealing from them. Apparently some deal Furiosa made for passage away from Citadel went sour, and she'd made some enemies. I don't know why they didn't kill me, but they brought me to a leader. I saw that their warriors all had bikes."

Myr sighed. "I don't know if it was wise, but I didn't know what they'd do with me, and the rig didn't seem to be in great shape last I knew, so I made the deal. I asked for a place among their people. Told them I no longer had any alliances left. I told them I could shoot and ride, and I told them about the bikes we left behind. That did it." She shrugged. "They told me if I took them to retrieve those bikes, they'd give me a place among their people, though supervised at first. They still haven't let me touch a weapon or drive a bike, but they seem to be coming around."

"And then you ran into me on the way."

Myr nodded. "I couldn't believe it! I saw you go down in battle..." She closed her mouth for a moment, and Valkyrie gripped her arm tightly. "I didn't think to see any of you again." She took in a breath. "I re-negotiated my deal. It wasn't that hard."

"They were easily getting the better end of the deal here." Valkyrie replied with a nod. "They should be treating you like a damn seed."

Myr chuckled. "Well, now they have the bikes; who knows how true to their words they'll be. I've not been in any real position of advantage except for knowing where our bikes were. Now that they have them, they owe me, but it wouldn't do them harm to cast us out."

Valkyrie nodded. "But we know how to practically rebuild those bikes from the ground up; that's worth something."

"And I've made that clear, but they have bikes too. They know their stuff. Whatever's different about ours, they can probably figure out. So far though, they seem green. Even, they seem, not like home. Not at all. But, women are respected here. They seem to have power. What kind, I'm not sure. They're most skilled healer is a woman, though a strange one." Myr chuckled. "She's Grumpy. She wasn't too thrilled about expending resources on you, but she's dedicated to the clan, and they told her it was for everyone's good." She touched Valkyrie's hand. "And you do seem to have gotten better."

"They've given me water. Every time I've been thirsty." Valkyrie commented, suddenly remembering.

Myr nodded. "They have a lot of secrets, and I'm pretty sure there's a big one surrounding their water. No one spills a drop, not even their piss—they piss in buckets—but the water, they drink freely and even wash their bodies with it. And when they're done, whatever's left, soiled or not, it's carried away by quiet ones in robes with blue and green feathers on them. It's very strange."

Valkyrie took a deep breath and looked toward the entrance, which she couldn't make out in the dark. "What happened? To the rest. I—I know Maadie's gone. But, everyone else?"

"I'm not sure, but I've asked. Salt has told me what he was able to learn. Oh. He's my escort most the time. He told me a big rig made it through the pass, but not the biggest one. It was the one I saw Furiosa trying to get on. The... the ugh War Rig itself went down. Crashed just before it made it out of the canyon. Blocked up the passage, and most of the pursuit crashed into it."

Valkyrie leaned forward, eyes closed. "The rig went down." She repeated quietly. "So... they all... we didn't–"

"We don't know that!" Myr interrupted, squeezing Valkyrie's hand. I've had some time to think on it, and who knows what happened! but maybe some of them got on the other rig. The one Furiosa was trying to get on. Maybe she and some others got on first. Though..."

Valkyrie had turned her head to look at Myr, and she squeezed her hand back now, needing to know. "Though what?"

Myr sighed. "I don't know. Furiosa didn't look okay. She, she should have been able to get on the other rig just fine. We were practically underneath it! I think she was hurt."

Valkyrie closed her eyes and laid back, suddenly feeling drained of all energy. She was so tired. "But we don't know." She said quietly.

Myr sighed. "No. The Cannonites have been astir ever since. Wild speculation was going around until I explained what I could. But whatever happened there at the end... we just don't know. In the meantime, the raiders—those who defend the pass have taken on the term—have been dealing with what's left of the war party. At first they tried to get back to Citadel by going up the canyon walls, but the raiders were having none of that. They've retreated. Speculation is that they're going to try and go around The Wall, but they're standing ready in case they try to take another shot at the pass. The first night after they were driven back, the raiders found them trying to make a path through the wreckage in the dark, which of course was a bit absurd..."

Valkyrie found herself drifting. Her friend's voice was reassuring, but she wasn't sure anything would be reassuring enough for her right now. Nothing except her legs restored... or finding out they were all wrong and Furiosa had survived with the rest of the Vuvalini as well as those brave, strong young women who were going to change the world.


End file.
